parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Age 2: The Meltdown
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2006's Fox and Blue Sky sequel film "Ice Age: The Meltdown" It appeared on YouTube on February 1, 2016. Cast *Manny - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Sid - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Diego - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Scrat - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Ellie - Jenna (Balto; 1995) *Crash and Eddie - Basil and Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fast Tony - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *The Lone Gunslinger - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) *Mini-Sloths - Minions (Despicable Me) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Sarco and Surly (Dino Time) Other casts: *Stu - SpongeBob SquarePants Scenes *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 1 - What a Good Game *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 2 - Storytime *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 3 - Doomsday *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 4 - The Flood Is Coming! *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 5 - Traffic Jam *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 6 - Just One Acorn *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 7 - The Last Dog *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 8 - Miscreants *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 9 - Three Mouses *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 10 - Becoming Friends *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 11 - Playing Dead *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 12 - On Thin Ice *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 13 - Tons of Fun *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 14 - Family Ties *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 15 - Big Butt *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 16 - Facing the Fear *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 17 - Ultimate Sacrifice *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 18 - Balancing Act *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 19 - Fire King *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 20 - Food Glorious Food *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 21 - Minefield *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 22 - The Dam Breaks *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 23 - Top Life! *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 24 - Heaven's Gate *Animal Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Part 25 - End Credits Movie used: *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Bambi *Bambi II *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion Guard *The Jungle Book (1967) *Mulan *Mulan II *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Shrek Forever After *101 Dalmatians (1961) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Tarzan *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *The Good Dinosaur *Oliver and Company *Home on the Range *SpongeBob SquarePants *Robin Hood *Toy Story 2 *Madagascar *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Dino Time *A Bug's Life *The Aristocats *The Great Mouse Detective *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Despicable Me Gallery: 20110209103622!Balto1 1.jpg|Balto as Manny Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Sid Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor as Diego Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker as Scrat Jenna happy.jpg|Jenna as Ellie Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil as Crash Dr. David Q. Dawson.png|Dr. Dawson as Eddie Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Fast Tony Drako8.jpg|Drako as The Lone Gunslinger Minions Despicable Me.jpg|Minions as Mini-Sloths The_Sarco_Brothers.jpg|Sarco and Surly as Cretaceous and Maelstrom Spongebob-squarepants.svg.png|SpongeBob as Stu Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Ice Age: The Meltdown Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Movie Spoof Category:Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Age Saga Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof